bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima
| obrazek=300px |konflikt=Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta |data= | miejsce=Chōbara, Naruki, Świat Ludzi |wynik= Remis |strona1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō *Riruka Dokugamine *Yasutora Sado *Yukio |strona2=*Shūkurō Tsukishima |wojska1=Ichigo: *Fullbring :*Bringer Light Ginjō: *Fullbring (Cross of Scaffold) :*Bringer Light Yukio *Fullbring (Invaders Must Die) Sado *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) Riruka *Love Gun |wojska2= Tsukishima *Fullbring (Book of the End) :*Bringer Light |szkody1=*Ichigo i Ginjō są lekko ranni *Sado przecięty przez Book of the End |szkody2=Tsukishima jest lekko ranny }} Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima jest walką w której Ichigo dowiaduje się, że to Tsukishima zranił Orihime. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Reiatsu otaczające ramię Ichigo Energia z Fullbringu Ichigo otoczyła całe jego prawe ramię. Jackie stwierdza, że trzeba przerwać trening. Kurosaki mówi jej, że nie mogą teraz przerywać. Ona odpowiada, że jego Fullbring jest na granicy szału, a trening przebiega zbyt szybko. Jackie woła Kūgo i Giriko aby sprowadzili Rirukę. Chłopak nalega aby kontynuowali trening, ale kobieta stwierdza, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 5-7 Ginjō mówi Sado, że nie ma przed nim żadnych tajemnic i powiedziałby mu jeśli Tsukishima posiadał by takie zdolności. Mówi, że Fullbring Tsukishimy, Book of the End to miecz, który może przeciąć wszystko, ale nie ma żadnych specjalnych właściwości. Chad pyta się, czy to możliwe, że jego zdolności się rozwinęły. Kūgo twierdzi, że Fullbring się nie rozwija. Sado mówi, że jego zdolności wiele razy się zmieniały. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że jego Fullbring po prostu nie był jeszcze kompletny. Kūgo mówi, że Uryū nie ma kłopotów z pamięcią, a został zaatakowany przez Tsukishimę. Nagle drzwi wypadają z futryny i pojawia się Tsukishima. Wita po kolei wszystkich. Ginjō pyta się go po co przyszedł. Mężczyzna patrzy na akwarium i przecina je wpół. Nagle pojawia się Ichigo w stroju Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 8-18 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo zdziwiony Fullbringiem Ichigo Wygląd Kurosakiego wywołał zdziwienie Kūgo. Chad stwierdza, że Bankai Ichigo dosłownie otaczało go mocą, stąd ten wygląd. Tsukishima mówi, że Dollhouse Riruki wyrzuca z siebie wszystko, jeśli zostanie uszkodzony i mówi Kurosakiemu, że jest zaskoczony jego Fullbringiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 1-5 Bitwa thumb|right|190px|Chad atakuje Tsukishimę Kurosaki rusza na przeciwnika. Po chwili pyta się go kim jest. Tsukishima odpowiada, że czuje się obrażony, bo mu o nim nie powiedzieli. Chad stwierdza, że Ichigo o nim nie wie i atakuje Brazo Derecha de Gigante powodując dużą dziurę w ścianie. Yukio mówi, że nie powinien tego robić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 6-8 Do pomieszczenia wbiega Riruka i pyta się co to za dźwięk. Giriko mówi, że zajmie się sąsiadami i policją. Yukio pyta się kto za to wszystko zapłaci. Ginjō mówi Chadowi aby nie pogarszał sytuacji. Twierdzi, że można już powiedzieć Ichigo o Tsukishimie. Sado twierdzi, że nie wiedzą jaką moc ma jego Fullbring i czy jest w stanie go kontrolować, a informacja o tym, że zaatakował Inoue może tylko zaszkodzić. Ichigo podsłuchuje i mówi, że opiekowali się nim, a on nawet tego nie zauważył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 8-10 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rusza na Tsukishimę Kurosaki pyta się przeciwnika, czy to on zaatakował Inouue i zranił Ishidę. Ichigo rusza na niego, ale Tsukishimie udaje się zablokować atak. Mężczyzna chwali go. Kurosaki wykorzystuje Bringer Light by odbić się od ziemi, co zaskakuje Sado. Shūkurō mówi, że Ichigo naprawdę odzyskuje moce, ale jego Fullbring jest wciąż nie kompletny. Atakuje go i kawałek energii na ramieniu Kurosakiego odpada po czym on sam upada na ziemię. Tsukishima tłumaczy, że jeśli skoncentruje się na jego prawym ramieniu, traci ono osłonę. Mężczyzna atakuje, lecz atak zostaje zatrzymany przez Ginjō, który mówi, że nie może mu jeszcze pozwolić walczyć z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Ginjō broni Ichigo Tsukishima pyta Kūgo czy naprawdę chce się wtrącać. On odpowiada, że nie ma wyjścia. Ichigo mówi Ginjō by się odsunął, ale ten odmawia. Kiedy Kurosaki próbuje się podnieść, mężczyzna powala go łokciem i mówi, że tylko przeszkadza. Poucza go, że właśnie opuścił swoje ciało i ledwo oddycha. Tsukishima pyta się go czy jest pewny, bo jeśli się z nim zmierzy to zginie. Ginjō odpowiada, że nie ma innego wyjścia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 3-6 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo ładuje energię Ginjō walczy z Tsukishimą za pomocą Cross of Scaffold. Ichigo krzyczy, że ciągle może walczyć, ale Chad tłumaczy mu, że w tym stanie nie da rady go pokonać. Kurosaki mówi, że nie zignoruje osoby, która zaatakowała Ishidę i Inoue. Kiedy Kūgo przymierza się do ataku, Tsukishima próbuje zaatakować od dołu, ale Ginjō unika ataku. Na mieczu Kūgo pojawia się energia, którą wystrzeliwuje w Tsukishimę. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 9-13 Chwilę potem, Tsukishima próbuje zaatakować. Następnie mówi Kūgo, że niszczy budynki, w których mogliby być ludzie. Ginjō twierdzi, że skacze tylko po pustych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strona 14 Nagle za plecami Tsukishimy pojawia się Ichigo i natychmiastowo atakuje. Tsukishima mówi, że go nie rozumie, bo walczy z niekompletnym Fullbringiem. Następnie zastanawia się w jaki sposób się tak szybko rozwija i mówi, że ta moc podoba mu się. Yukio używa swojego Invaders Must Die aby odciągnąć Ichigo z pola walki.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 15-18 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Ichigo krzyczy, aby go wypuścili [[Plik:Ep354 Riruka przykłada Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy.png|thumb|left|190px|Riruka przystawia Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy]] Ichigo pojawia się w Fullbringu Yukio i krzyczy aby go wypuścili. Tsukishima mówi do niego, że teraz nie może się już wtrącać w rozwój Kurosakiego, ale pyta czy nie powinni zamknąć jego. Chłopak tłumaczy, że nie ma wystarczająco naładowanej baterii, a poza tym "zapisał" Ichigo dlatego, że sąsiedzi wezwali już straż i policję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 1-3 Nagle za Tsukishimą pojawia się Riruka z Love Gun w ręku. Mówi mu żeby znikał. Yukio mówi, że oni też idą z Kurosakim, bo nie chcą się publicznie ujawnić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 4-5 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki